


Well That's Depressing

by otapocalypse



Series: The Depressing [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Biting, Fluff, M/M, Needles, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Trans Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: Yurio is not in the mood to hear excuses





	

“Yurio! My my, you walk fast. Wait a second!”

Yurio turned, seeing Victor catch up to him and bend over, pressing his palms to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Yurio felt a twitch begin in his jaw as he watched the silver-haired man. He had little sympathy for him; he had completely abandoned him after making a promise, after all. 

His jaw clenched tighter.

Again.

“What do you want, old man?” He asked flatly. People were starting to stare at the two of them; stopping in the middle of the sidewalk was one way to draw attention. Being gender-nonconforming was another one. Yurio shot the closest people a glare, and they quickly stiffened and turned away, resuming their walk with flushed faces and hushed whispers.

He couldn’t find it in himself to care, in fact a small smirk tugged at his face at having such power over others; it wasn’t like he was intimidating or anything. Victor’s voice brought him out of the satisfaction then, and he focused back on the other.

“Yurio, have you got a second? I want to discuss something with you.”

“I don’t have time.” He said harshly, and began to turn, but a gentle hand on his arm made him stop.

“I want to make things up to you.” Came the hushed words.

Yurio shut the pleased surprise down almost immediately, but Victor still caught the raised eyebrow, the relief, the gleam in those blue eyes, before it was replaced with the anger he was so used to seeing. 

“Afraid you can’t do that. The damage has been done.” With that, the younger man turned on his heel and strode away, wanting to put as much distance between himself and his enemy as fast as possible. The stares followed him, but Victor did not.

His gut twisted with mixed emotions as he walked home. Pain, anger, hatred even- but not hope, no, definitely not hope. Victor was simply unforgivable; he hadn’t changed his ways- saying yes would mean going back on all the progress Yurio had made on his own, it would be a slap in the face to his own set of principles.

He would not let himself feel hope.

Once home, his eye caught the calendar hanging on the fridge, specifically the bright blue marker on today’s date: it was the day for his shot. His mood dampened even further, and his gut twisted with a bit of fear, his palms already starting to sweat. 

He took a breath to calm himself, the action causing an aching in his chest; he refused to take off the binder now, he felt too horrible without it. Walking into the pantry, he shuffled through the boxes of expired medications, until he found the sealed bag holding the needle and vial of testosterone he had to inject into his damn leg every few weeks.

Another breathe. He could do this. He had to do this.

Countless times and the sheer size of the thing never failed to impress him and make him feel smaller. It was a big, it went into the muscle, and it was painful, there was no getting around those facts. He kicked off his jeans as he prepared the drug, hands going through the mechanical motions with just a hint of shakiness.

Finally, he yanked a chair out of place and sat down, moodiness making him rough. There was no need to feel for a vein, but he did it anyway, lightly brushing his fingers along his thigh, as much to ground himself as it was to stall for time.

Another, deep breath, and the needle was in. He resisted the urge to yank it out immediately, and slowly pushed the syringe in; too fast, some of it leaked a bit, creating a droplet of oil on his skin. He forced himself to breathe and slow down, and it was an eternity before all of the stuff was finally in.

Still forcing himself to go slow, he pulled the needle back out and set it down, cleaning the area and putting a bandage over it. With the ordeal over, he allowed himself to relax, shoulders easing and jaw unclenching as he let out a shaky breath.

And then there was a knock at the door.

He felt himself jump, then irritability forced its way back into his mind as he tugged his jeans back on, pain making his leg stiff and making the job way more impossible than it should have been. Cursing and stumbling, he finally made his way over to the door and wrenched it open, snapping out a, “What!?” as he did.

The sight before him made him stop dead, and he immediately felt like an asshole.

Victor was standing there, he was sure it was Victor from the way he stood and his silhouette and his silvery hair- but blocking his sight was an enormous bouquet of bright hyacinths and roses, wrapped in silver paper. Victor’s eyes met his in a hopeful smile.

“Yurio, I just wanted to say- I’m sorry. And… and you don’t have to take these if you don’t want, I just thought it was clever, the hyacinths are the apology and the roses are for appreciation and lo-“

The older man cut himself off as Yurio lurched forward, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him closer, burying his face in the crook of Victor’s neck as tears fell. 

“Just had to come and get me when I’m vulnerable, huh?” He growled hoarsely, but he didn’t care anymore. His principles could be dealt with later. 

The first few tears that had fallen were not chased by more; since he’d started taking his shots more regularly, he’d found it harder to cry, and impossible to do so when situations warranted the reaction. He dashed the tears away and yanked Victor inside by his collar, shutting the door and then slamming Victor up against it, kissing him roughly, hands sliding up over his ex’s sides and then curling up and around his shoulders, before he tangled his fingers in that silvery hair and pulled.

Victor didn’t resist him, head tilting back and exposing his pale neck, completely clear and unmarred by bruises. Yurio decided to fix that. A shudder passed through Victor as the younger man ran his tongue up and along his neck, then kissed back down it, not bothering with being gentle.

He nipped Victor just below his jaw, and the man responded with a small grunt before he bit his lip. Yurio raised an eyebrow at him, and Victor only smiled slightly, so he continued, pushing his coach’s jacket off his broad shoulders and shoving him against the door again, growling.

He could feel Victor exploring this body with the same enthusiasm, and tried not to melt as those deft hands slipped under the back of his shirt and smoothed over his back, pressing and kneading the tension away gently.

Fuck, it had been too long.

He broke away from sucking and licking Victor’s neck to shrug his shirt off, keeping the binder for now- it would take too long anyway. For now, he willingly submitted, tilting his head to the side and letting Victor tame his grumpiness with hot, wet kisses to his neck and ear. He hummed, rocking his hips against the other gently.

He grit his teeth and tilted his head back further as Victor went lower, sucking hickeys into his collarbone and shoulder. Yurio felt a hand move to his lower back to steady him, and in a bit of defiance, he pressed the heel of his palm in between Victor’s leg, just a few simple rubs causing the other to become hard, and Yurio could see him chewing his lip.

They broke apart again, just long enough for Victor to tug off his shirt, but still not fast enough for Yurio, who had the man pinned against the door again, starting to grind on his leg a bit more aggressively; the heat and friction had made him hot all over, and he was starting to grow impatient.

He pressed his palms into Victor’s chest and then dug his nails in, slowly pulling them down and leaving large, red welts in their path. Yurio smirked, watching Victor’s pupils dilate, and then he was pulled flush against the man, and they were kissing desperately again, grinding against each other, all thought gone for just a moment in their excitement.

Somewhere in all of this, it occurred to them to kick their pants to the floor as well, and when Victor began to gently knead Yurio through his boxers, the younger moaned and let his head fall back, hot waves of pleasure making it hard to keep his eyes open.

“So sensitive, little kitten~” He heard Victor purr into his ear, and he let out a choked response as the older stuck his tongue into his ear before starting to tease the lobe.

“C-come on, already,” Yurio tried to sound angry, but his willpower was slowly draining. “Please just fuck me.” He whispered.

He was then picked up, which he would have to correct later, and carried over to the couch, where Victor sat, pulling Yurio onto his lap and watching as his kitten shuffled out of his boxers, for once a hesitant blush on his face. 

Victor didn’t give him much time to agonize over it, though, and pulled him close again, kissing and touching him, and in between kisses whispering things like, “You’re beautiful, Yuri- You’re the light of my life- Never change-“ Until the younger hissed at him to shut up, blue eyes shining with barely repressed joy.

Yurio kissed him again, hard, as he repositioned his hips and slowly lowered himself onto Victor’s cock, both drawing in harsh gasps. Yurio felt himself stretched, but not agonizingly so, and he began to rock his hips at a slow pace, watching Victor’s eyes as he did.

After seeing the man on the ice, Yurio had thought he couldn’t get any more beautiful; he was wrong. This Victor, the one tilting his head back and moaning his name quietly though parted lips, face flushed and gleaming with sweat- this Victor was much more beautiful.

He increased his pace, and when Victor began to meet him with slow but deep thrusts, he was lost. Feeling Victor’s head rub roughly against his sweet spot, he tried to see his lover’s face through the stars, and knew he wasn’t going to last long, not at all.

He bit down roughly on Victor’s shoulder to muffle his scream as he came, clenching around Victor’s cock and coaxing the older man’s release as well, and the two clung to each other desperately as they rode out their orgasms, finally collapsing back on the couch and panting, lying there together for just a moment.

Victor eased himself out of Yurio and brushed the hair out of his eyes, planting a kiss on his forehead.

“Still as beautiful as ever, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need to go to church


End file.
